


Consultant

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She goes through names the way some girls go through shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consultant

She goes through names the way some girls go through shoes. She's Anthea one week, Rita the Tuesday after that, Violet (but call me Vi) for a fortnight. She flits around the British government, leaving a trail of improvements wherever she goes. She plays at being Mycroft's secretary one week, and leaves his next assistant detailed instructions and immaculately organized files. She makes plumbing more efficient in a neighborhood near Brighton. She changes the traffic light patterns in Southampton to suit current traffic patterns. She alerts New Scotland Yard of the most probable sites of the next three murders they'll have to investigate, and she's right. She assassinates a man in Greenland who was going to cause problems in Wales.  
Mycroft saw her potential and hired her. He didn't try to force her into one position; he lets her do whatever she wants, and she lets him make suggestions- who it would be a good idea to kill the next time she feels like an assassination, which area of the city needs the most help with their electricity, and so on. She's nowhere and everywhere. She's nobody. She's a consultant.


End file.
